Cell Block Tango
Cell Block Tango is a song from the musical Chicago. It will be performed by New Directions Girls in the third episode of LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It or Break It, it will be featured in The Broadway Battle. Lyrics LIZ Pop! ANNIE Six! JUNE Squish! HUNYAK Uh Uh (squeezing necklace) VELMA Cicero (Smoke puffs) MONA Lipschitz! And now the 6 merry murderers of the cook county jail in their rendition of the cell block tango LIZ Pop! ANNIE Six! JUNE Squish! HUNYAK Uh Uh (squeezing necklace) VELMA Cicero (smoke puffs) MONA Lipschitz! LIZ Pop! ANNIE Six! JUNE Squish! HUNYAK Uh Uh (squeezing necklace) VELMA Cicero (smoke puffs) MONA Lipschitz! LIZ Pop! ANNIE Six! JUNE Squish! HUNYAK Uh Uh (squeezing necklace) VELMA Cicero (smoke puffs) MONA Lipschitz! LIZ Pop! ANNIE Six! JUNE Squish! HUNYAK Uh Uh (squeezing necklace) VELMA Cicero (smoke puffs) MONA Lipschitz! ALL He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it VELMA I betcha you would have done the same! LIZ Pop! ANNIE Six! JUNE Squish! HUNYAK Uh Uh (squeezing necklace VELMA Cicero (smoke puffs) MONA Lipschitz! (Spoken) You know how people have these little habits That get you down. Like Bernie. Bernie like to chew gum. No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day And I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy and there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, "you pop that gum one more time..." and he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots... ...into his head. GIRLS He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have heard it I betcha you would Have done the same! (Spoken) I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, We'd have dinner. And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, my ass. Not only was he married ...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic. LIZ,ANNIE,JUNE,MONA Hah! He had it coming He had it coming He took a flower In its prime And then he used it And he abused it It was a murder But not a crime! AND HUNYAK Pop, six, squish, uh-uh Cicero, Lipschitz (Spoken) Now, I'm standing in the kitchen minding my own business, carvin' up the chicken for dinner, and in storms my husband Wilbur, in a jealous rage. "You been screwin' the milkman," he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', "you been screwin the milkman." And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times! ALL If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same! (Spoken) Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják, hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg... (Spoken) Yeah, but did you do it? HUNYAK UH UH, not guilty! VELMA My sister, Veronica and I had this double act and my husband, Charlie, traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles, back flips,flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen- the spread eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead. They had it coming They had it coming They had it coming all along I didn't do it But if I'd done it How could you tell me that I was wrong? VELMA They had it coming GIRLS They had it coming VELMA They had it coming GIRLS They had it coming VELMA They had it coming GIRLS They took a flower VELMA All along GIRLS In its prime VELMA I didn't do it GIRLS And then they used it VELMA But if I'd done it GIRLS And they abused it VELMA How could you tell me GIRLS It was a murder VELMA That I was wrong? GIRLS But not a crime! MONA I loved Al Lipschitz more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy... sensitive... a painter. But He was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead. ALL The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum LIZ,ANNIE,MONA They had it comin' VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK They had it comin' LIZ,ANNIE,MONA They had it comin' VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK They had it comin' LIZ,ANNIE,MONA They had it comin' VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK They had it comin' LIZ,ANNIE,MONA All along VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK All along 'Cause if they used us 'Cause if they used us And they abused us And they abused us LIZ,ANNIE,MONA How could you tell us VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK How could you tell us That we were wrong? That we were wrong? He had it coming He had it coming He only had Himself To blame. If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha You would Have done The same! (Spoken) You pop that gum one more time! (spoken) Single my ass. (Spoken) Ten times! (Spoken) Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe. (Spoken) Number seventeen-the spread eagle. (Spoken) Artistic differences. LIZ Pop! ANNIE Six! JUNE Squish! HUNYAK Uh Uh (squeezing necklace) VELMA Cicero (smoke puffs) MONA Lipschitz! Trivia *Second song from the musical Chicago to be used in Glee: Make It or Break It. Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung by New Direction Girls